Connecting With the Deepest Part of Me
by Ella Anders
Summary: The Winx's worst nightmare has come true; they have failed their quest for Sirenix and forfeited their magic. Without the six as their guardians the Magical Dimension is doomed to a fate rule by Tritannus and the Trix. Just when all sparks of hope seem to have vanished the Winx enlist a group of younger fairies in hopes they will excel where they themselves have failed. AU
1. Prologue

**Connecting With the Deepest Part of Me**

**Summary: The Winx's worst nightmare has come true; they have failed their quest for Sirenix and forfeited their magic. Without the six as their guardians the Magical Dimension is doomed to a fate rule by Tritannus and the Trix. Just when all sparks of hope seem to have vanished the Winx enlist a group of younger fairies in hopes they will excel where they themselves have failed. AU **

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I, the author, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction. **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Tears streamed down Bloom's face as the fire-y princess of Domino looked out her dorm room window out upon the starry night sky. "I-I can't believe we…failed." Her voice dropped an octave as she said that last word, "fail". Even though she both had said it and knew it to be true, the girl with all of her heart failed to accept it as true. They where the Winx Club, the girls who had done things everyone had said was impossible and came out on top.

Except this time.

This time was different this time the odds had beaten _them_.

From across her and Flora's room and on the other side of the door, Bloom could make out the sound of four other crying fairies; Stella, Flora. Musa and Tecna. Aisha however refused to cry, she refused to believe it was true. "This has to be some kind of test." She tried to reason before tears started to fall and she ran out of the room.

"Maybe we should go find Aisha?" Flora's voice cut through the sobs as the once fairy of nature forced herself to stop crying long enough to ask.

Tissues crumbled as someone stood up, "No Flora. She needs to be alone right now and grieve in her own way."

"But Tecna-"

The voices stopped and Bloom resumed to looking endlessly out her window. _This is your entire fault, _her inner voice screamed. _If you had been more committed to this mission your friends wouldn't be out their crying their hearts out, and everyone would still have their powers! Tritannus and the Trix would not come out on top._ The girl looked down as she drew her knees up towards her chest, _So much for' greatest fairies in the universe'._

"Bloom?" a small voice called out as the bedroom door squeaked open. The princess of Domino frantically dried her tears as her four best friends entered the room.

"Hey girls," she greeted softly as she removed a final tear and looked towards her friends. Something Bloom quickly regretted doing as she seen her four friends sported similar characterizes; redden faces and puffy eyes with dark circles underneath. To see her friends so upset about something she herself felt responsible for made her chest tighten as her heart sank. The beat of her heart picked up, increased rapidly and finally her contained emotions escaped as Bloom broke down. "I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault!"

A sea of 'aws' was preceded by a large group hug. "This isn't your fault Bloom, it is all of ours. We knew once we opened the Sirenix book and started this quest what we where risking and did it anyways."

Flora nodded, "Musa's right. We took this mission on as a team as one. _We _failed, not you Bloom."

"Besides," Stella started as she sat down next to her best friend. "If you ask me that book had it in for us too! That's why I prefer magazines." Even in a situation like this the blonde Solarian princess manged to earn a few chuckles and strange looks.

After looking at Stella in somewhat disbelief, Musa added. "Magic or no magic, we are the Winx. Friends forever."

"But what about the Trix and Tritannus? Now without our powers the Magical Dimension is in grave danger, how are we possibly going to be able to stop them?"

Flora placed a hand on Bloom's shoulder, "Don't worry too much sweetie. We will find a way to stop them and reverse the damage they have caused. Fairies or not we still are the Winx Club and they aren't going to win."


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

It was nearly three am before Aisha at long last returned back to the dorm to find the other five members of the club either tucked into their beds or crashed out on the couch in their common room. Throughout their living area tissues lined the floor like lights on an Earth airport runway, except airport runways' lines where straight and lead off into one main direction and the girl's lead off in four different paths. Aisha sighed as she shook her head, it was within Stella's character to be irresponsible espiclly when cleaning was involved, therefore she thought very little of Stella's mess; but the other girls she was completely stunned with.

"Stella, _really_?" She inquired out loud in a low voice. "When are you going to learn to clean up after yourself?" Her eyes narrowed as she glanced around in hopes of spotting a broom, after all she very well couldn't leave this mess as is. After a swift glance around the room Aisha concluded that they didn't have a broom and if she wanted to get one she would have to go down to the janitor's closet on the first floor. Something she wasn't feeling up to, after all it was late and she was tired. _I guess I can use some magic to get this in order._ She raised her hand, extended it outward and waited for the used tissues to take care of themselves.

But nothing happened.

_Huh?_ She asked herself as she noticed nothing happened. _Why isn't anything happen- oh!_ Her face and heart stopped. _I don't have my magic anymore, that's why._ Reality overwhelmed the princess of Andros as she collapsed into one of the two chairs. "I can't believe my magic is gone," she shot a glance towards Bloom's room. _If Bloom could have stopped stressing so much over Sky and cared about our mission more we would have gained Sirenix! She messed everything up, just like she did with Nabu. Bloom has the greatest power- or rather was the greatest- for Dragon's sake she can save people's lives with her power yet she just stood there and let Nabu die! _Tears started to fall as she thought of her fallen love. _Now without my powers I can never save him, he was right- I did let him die and now I can't even try and bring him back. My only real chance to save Nabu is gone- and it is all thanks to little Miss perfect Bloom. _

* * *

The typically at seven am on a Saturday morning the dorm of the six best friends was a cheery and bussing as the girls rushed around getting ready for a day filled with shopping and hanging out with the guys as music blasted so loud that Griselda had to come up in order to scold them. But this weekend was a far cry from the norm, now the brightly colored walls was the only cheerful thing in the dorm that otherwise resembled a morg with six depressed girls. Flora was busy tending to her plants (despite her lack of mystical powers she still had the magic touch with good old mother nature), Tecna was lost within a video game, Musa was playing her guitar and writing a new song for their band. Stella was hidden deep within her closet getting some much needed inspiration for a new collection she was planning and Aisha had gone out for a walk-again.

Lastly, there was Bloom. Out of all of the Winx girls she had been taking the hardest time adjusting to life without powers. For the longest time the redhead dreamed and aspired for fairyhood and now she lost the very thing she wanted more than anything for almost her entire life. As she stretched out on her bed she closed her deep blue eyes as she recalled the time during her freshman year when the Trix had ganged up on her and ripped her power from her. She had never felt so powerless in her life- that is until now. _Why is this so hard? I spent almost sixteen years of my life without magic, yet here I am feeling sorry for myself- why? My friends have lived their entire lives with magic, I have only spend about six with it- this has to be killing them. _

Bloom let out a sigh as she flipped from her chest onto her back as she looked up; still the six years with magic had been the best six years of her life. She had met her best friends, discovered her fairy powers, formed the club, saved the magical dimension, found her parents, saved her world and fell in love with the man of her dreams (granted he didn't remember anything that happened in the past month). Her life had changed drastically in one moment, _she _had changed. How could she go back to being Bloom from six years ago; the girl who was a loner with no friends who spend every moment of her free time reading and learning about magic. She had come so far that she didn't want to take such a drastic step back to her old sixteen-year-old self?

Simple, she couldn't.


End file.
